Amber Prescott
Amber Michelle Adrienne Prescott (born 1988) is a controlled character in the Tuckerverse, appearing in Clockwork as well as Tales from the Tuckerverse. Amber is a key member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority at Decker State College, having until recently served as President. Biography Early Life and Clockwork Thief Amber was born in Laguna Beach, California to Heath and Shelly Prescott. She is their only daughter. Heath is an investment banker while Shelly is an interior designer. In high school Amber was a social butterfly, even managing to be crowned prom queen. Amber originally attended the University of California Fullerton, joining the Phi Sigma Delta sorority in her first year along with Sandy Vanholt, Kelsey Wick, Phoebe Monroe and Jaki Newborn. The five girls became close, Amber with Phoebe in particular, and after the original sorority President had to step down they worked with the other freshmen to make Sandy president. In celebration the Freshmen went on a trip across the world, inviting along older member Alannah Rakes, making one stop at Eagle's Palace in Greece. It was there that the group, Amber included, met Erika Stone. The group continued to bump into Erika as their trip continued, and after returning to the United States Sandy got them invited to visit her in Malibu. During the visit Amber and the others were all frozen by Type-7 and played with, but eventually Interpol rescued them. Months later the sorority was raided by the Paradise Foundation, Amber and the rest taken and turned into slaves thanks to the Type-7 Chip. Amber and her friends ended up serving the Foundation for a few months before being rescued by Interpol again. Due to bad publicity and many other factors, Amber and the others agreed to transfer to Decker State College to found a new chapter house, Amber becoming Vice-President. Sisterhood of the Ring The new year at Decker State College quickly took a strange turn thanks to Susie Kim, who possessed a necklace that allowed her to control anyone wearing a certain ring. The entire sorority ended up with rings, making the real power behind the house Susan rather than the president. A few months into the semester Sandy was kicked out after her father was arrested, the chapter not wanting to be associated with her, and Amber became the new president and Phoebe Monroe her vice-president. Amber's reign as president saw the sorority continue as it had under Sandy, effectively being little more than a social club for elitists. Several members however weren't fans of this image and Nina Nichols soon started butting heads with Amber at every turn. The pair frequently bickered, some joking it was sexual tension, and it culminated in a vote. Amber only managed to win four votes and was deposed, though she did not accept defeat gracefully. Amber was amongst those Sandy kidnapped after she began to abuse the Durga Hourglass, though she was later rescued. After Susie was hired at the Balfour Boutique Susie picked Amber to act as a living mannequin at the boutique. At the same time Susie also froze Amber's mother Shelly when she dressed her down, ashamed of her being removed as President. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B (Implants) * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Shelly Prescott, Mother * Jody Bisette, First Cousin Once Removed Sorority * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Rose Mazza * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Alannah Rakes * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Amber is based on actress Brittany Snow. * Though Brittany Snow is natural blonde, Amber is natural brunette with dyed blonde hair. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta